Love Is Blind
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Membayangkannya saja tak pernah terlintas diotak Hermione. Tapi apa yang bisa disangkalnya? Karena yang dia tahu. Cinta itu Buta. OneShoot. DMHG. RnR Please? :D


LOVE IS BLIND

Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typo, Lebai, dll dll.

Hai hai ._.)/ Author baru niih. Jadi sebelumnya AdeLWizz meu sorry sorry to say kalo ada salah dibagian mana aja *nunduk-nunduk* … Salam cinta Dramione shipper. Mind for read and review? :*

#

Kututup kembali buku ciptaan Newt Scamander yang dulu sangat ingin kumiliki. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin membaca sekarang. Pikiran, otak bahkan hatiku sedang tak berada disini. Mereka mengembara mengambil langkah mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Kejadian yang merubah segalanya. Berlebihan? Aku rasa tidak. Karena ini benar-benar merubah segalanya.

Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak bahkan meski hanya selintas. Tapi ini nyata bukanlah impian atau khayalanku semata. Laki-laki bermata abu-abu sendu, berambut pirang indah, berwajah yang pantas disamakan dengan pangeran-pangeran dinegeri dongeng dan dia memanglah pangeran. Lebih tepatnya pangeran Slytherin. Dengan senyum yang menyebalkan tapi aku suka menyukainya. Kau lihat sekarang aku mengaguminya, lebih tepat jika kusebut memujanya.

Sebuah kemustahilan yang nyata. Aku ternyata mempunyai rasa yang tersimpan dibalik 'bencianku' padanya. Bukan karena amortentia tapi ini purelove. Tanpa sadar aku tertarik pada setiap apa yang ada didirinya. Dia Draco Malfoy, putra Slytherin, pewaris istana Malfoy dan orang pertama yang menyebutku mudblood.

Aku bisa gila, mungkin aku sudah gila. Kini setiap saat aku mengingatnya. Sejak kejadian tanpa sengaja di perpustakaan. Ketika mentari sampai dipuncaknya menyinari. Aku, dia dan Ginny. Hanya kami yang tahu tentang itu. Dan aku tak berniat menyebarkannya.

/Flashback/

''Mione siapa yang akan kau ajak kepesta natal Slughorn esok?'' tanya Ginny pada gadis didepannya yang sangat serius membaca buku.

''Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya. Kau?'' jawabku tanpa memalingkan wajah kesahabatku ini.

''Tentu saja dengan Harry, siapa lagi.?'' kata Ginny menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan menaruh di bawah sikunya sebagai ganjalan.

''Harusnya aku tak bertanya. Bodohnya aku.'' jawabku dan tersenyum memandangnya sekilas.

Kami terganggu dengan kedatangan segerombol anak Hufflepuff yang bersenda gurau.

'Damn, apa yang mereka pikirkan? Tak taukah kalau ini perpustakaan? Harusnya mereka diam.' aku merutuk mereka dalam hati. Karena aku tak mau ada keributan , maka aku diam. Mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi pada bacaan ini.

''Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini dulu, Ginny,'' pamitku pada Ginny.

''Okay.'' jawabnya menganggukkan kepala bersurai merahnya.

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan menuju ke rak buku tempatku mengambil buku ini. Segera aku mengembalikannya ketika kudengar ada seorang murid yang merapalkan mantra membuat buku-buku tebal setinggi dua kaliku berjatuhan dan menuju kearahku atau bisa kusebut dalam perjalanan menimpaku. Otakku bekudan aku tak sanggup berpikir? Kemana otakku yang cemerlang? Yang aku lakukan hanya berusaha menutup kepalaku dengan tangan dan menunggu apa yang terjadi

Semua tenang selama sekian detik. Aku tak merasakan sakit tang seharusnya kurasakan. Hamya kehangatan lindungan seseorang. Aku menyukainya. Dekapan ini membuatku merasa aman. Dia melindungiku dan aku masih tak sanggup menatap siapakah dia. Benar-benar tak ada gambaran. Aku berani membuka mata saat Ginny memanggil namaku atau lebih tepatnya meneriakkan namaku.

''MIONE,'' pekik Ginny diseberang tempatku berpijak.

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang bisa kulihat adalah buku yang berserakan di bawahku dan pangeran penolongku. Aku mengejapkan mataku memantapkan pandanganku. Hijau, jubah dan lambing ular. Nyaris saja aku tak mampu mengontrol otakku ketika mendongakkan kepala. Memandang takjup –mungkin tak menyangka- menatap surai platinum. Draco Malfoy memelukku. Laki-laki yang kubenci karena ke-purebloodannya. Laki-laki yang kubenci karena keslenge'annya. Laki-laki yang merupakan pilihan terakhirku saat tak ada lagi laki-laki lain didunia ini yang tersisa untuk berusaha melindungiku. Tapi ini nyata dialah yang melindungi, memeluk, mendekap dan aku merasa nyaman akan itu.

'Bangun Mione. Bangun.' Berontak akal sehatku. Segera aku melepas dekapannya, menjauh dan berlari. Meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengucapkan ''terima kasih''. Dan ini jelas bukan cara yang baik untuk memulai segalanya.

.

Setelah kejadian itu aku merubah pandanganku tentangnya. Bukan merubah kurasa tapi tanpa aku sadari pandanganku berubah sendiri. Aku melawan logikaku, satu hal yang sangat jarang aku lakukan. Ingin setiap saat aku melihatnya. Dan semakin kumelihatnya semakin kumemujanya.

''Kau suka padanya Mione.'' kata Ginny suatu hari. Kurasa ia menyadarinya perubahanku. Karena ketika Draco lewat didepanku aku menunduk, setelah ia melintas aku memandangnya sampai ia hilang ditelan bayangan. Tapi apa yang aku katakan pada Ginny benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku

''Kau bercanda, Ginny? Malfoy? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia. Benar-benar tak masuk akal kau berpikiran itu tentangku.'' jawabku kala itu. Tapi sungguh ada rasa berbeda dijantungku saat aku mengatakannya.

.

Aku harus mencari udara segar ke halaman luar. Akupun memakai jubah, syal, sarung tangan dan penutup telinga. Meski hanya dihalaman tapi aku tak mau mati membeku. Karena kulihat udara menderu dan salju itu membuat timbunan putih diatas rumput Hogwarts. Aku berjalan keluar, kulihat beberapa pasangan memanfaatkan rasa dingin ini untuk sekedar berpegangan tangan, berpelukan bahkan berciuman. Aku mendengus melihatnya.

''Andai aku dan Draco bisa seperti mereka.'' bisikku pelan pada diriku sendiri.

'' Ah pikiran gila. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Mione.'' otakku menyanggahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan kepalaku. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran gilaku tadi. Tanpa kusadari aku telah melangkah melewati pintu batu besar ini. Kulihat ada bayangan seseorang duduk di seputaran air mancur yang membeku. Ah jantungku tak beraturan detakkannya. Aku tahu benar siapa dia. Pria yang kukagumi . Bahkan kini aku mampu mengenalinya walau hanya sepintas dari belakang. Kuatur detak jantungku, mencoba tenang . Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan pergi.

Kini aku berjalan kearahnya. Dia hanya lima meter didepanku tapi kenapa rasanya berubah menjadi beratus-ratus kilometer. Semakin aku dekat semakin jantungku nyaris meledak. Aku menarik panjang napasku dan menghembuskannya.

''Malfoy,'' sapaku padanya. Pertemuan tatapan hazelku dan kelabunya memercikkan kilat dihatiku. Kupuja dia dimulai dari matanya.

''Kau bicara denganku?'' Ia membuka suaranya pelan dan singkat . Suaranya merdu sekali membasuh telingaku . Aku benar-benar memujanya. Seseorang kumohon bangunkan aku.

''Memangnya ada berapa Malfoy di sekolah ini?'' ini jelas bukan kata-kata yang aku rancang untuknya.

''Sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejadian di perpustakaan tempo hari.'' kataku padanya. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus bukan senyum menyebalkan yang biasanya ia suguhkan.

''Jangan kau pikirkan masalah itu aku sudah melupakannya.'' jawabnya singkat.

''Baiklah aku perg.'' kataku dengan terbata mengatakan. Aku bersiap berbalik tapi Draco memegang tanganku. Menahan laju kakiku untuk meninggalkannya.

''Mione, sudikah kau menemaniku disini?'' pintanya padaku dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang teduh.

''Tentu.'' kataku menyetujui. Aku merutuk diriku sendiri. Kemana rasionalis dan logikaku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tapi aku nyaman di sini. Diguyuran salju putih yang membuat kotor jubah kami. Namun memusnahkan jarak Ular dan Singa. Menghapuskan jejak Pureblood dan Mudblood serta merusakkan otakku membekukan logikaku. Tapi menyemikan bunga cinta dihatiku.

.

FIN

Jangan lupa reviewnya aku tunggu dokolom review :3 ... Sayang kalian semua (/.\)


End file.
